Córtex
by HeiMao3
Summary: Situado en el capítulo "Córtex" de CLE. ¿Qué paso en ese espacio de tiempo en el que Aelita buscaba los datos para sacar a Ulrich y Yumi de ese nuevo territorio? ¿Por qué ella reacciona así al volver a la fábrica? ¿Por qué él la consuela?


Bueno, sé que tengo que actualizar 25M –tengo las ideas en papel–, pero el otro día estaba viendo CLE. Cuando llegué a este capítulo me pregunté ¿por qué Ulrich se sienta al lado de Yumi y se tratan tan como nos gustaría que se tratasen todo el tiempo? ¿qué pasó? No sé. Se me ocurrió esto.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Córtex<strong>

–¡Yumi! ¡Cuidado! – oyó, pero ya era tarde. Había chocado con la pared.

Era la primera vez que entraban en el Córtex y el territorio era desconocido. Ni Jeremy supo ver que el terreno podía cambiar. Un muro salió de improviso y aunque Ulrich y Aelita en el overbike consiguieron parar a tiempo, ella no.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento como si flotara? ¿Por qué estoy sola?_

_Hace unos momentos estaba sobre mi overwing al lado de Ulrich y Aelita, pero…_

_Ya sé. No me detuve a tiempo y acabé chocando con ese maldito muro que salió de la nada. XANA ha recuperado más poder y ahora tiene el control sobre dos terrenos. El sector 5 y el Córtex. Mala combinación. Solo espero que este lugar no oculte nada raro._

_No tengo noción del tiempo y esto se me hace eterno. _

_Me recuerda a esa vez que acabé en este mismo vacío digital y que Ulrich y Odd me recibieron. Todos habíamos sido desvirtualizados en el sector 5 por primera vez y no pudimos volver a la fábrica._

_¿Y ahora qué? Porque soy consciente de que el Córtex es un lugar nuevo y alejado de Lyoko. ¿Saldré de aquí? Quizá llevo dormida mucho tiempo y recién ahora me despierto. No creo y espero que no sea cierto. Ya sería el colmo acabar prisionera en los dominios de XANA por cuarta vez._

_No quiero imaginarme por cuarta vez perder todo lo que tengo en el mundo rea, porque ¿y si esta vez es la definitiva? No, no quiero ni pensarlo._

_Algo pasa. Algo se remueve aquí. Parece como si alguien estuviera llegando. Y así es. De pronto veo a Ulrich llegar, pero en el mismo estado de inconsciencia que yo._

_Nado en un mar invisible hasta llegar a él. Mi mente evoca los recuerdos de cuando él estaba en la misma situación en un bulldozer y justo después… caí al mar digital. Aelita se sacrificó para que yo volviera. _

_Mi mano acaricia su rostro, pero no siento nada. Como siempre que estamos en este mundo virtual. _

_–__Despierta. – susurro. _

_Me pregunto cómo se habrá desvirtualizado él. ¿Habrá chocado con uno de esos muros que aparecen tan repentinamente? ¿Un monstruo de XANA? ¿Qué habrá sido?_

_Se mueve y quito mi mano de su mejilla. _

_–__Despierta Ulrich._

_Poco a poco abre os ojos. La carencia de luz hace que no sea tedioso el hacerlo. _

_–__¿Yumi? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_–__No lo sé._

_Y es verdad. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacemos aquí, ni cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos. Él se incorpora y quedamos los dos flotando a una distancia cercana el uno del otro. Permanecemos en silencio un rato, hasta que decido hablar._

_–__¿Quién te desvirtualizó? _

_–__Poco después de que tú desaparecieras me caí del overbike – me dijo – no frené a tiempo y salté. Aelita sacó sus alas, pero no alcanzó a agarrarme antes de chocar con el suelo._

_–__Ah. _

_Por lo menos ahora sabía que no había pasado tanto tiempo como me imaginaba. _

_–__¿Estás… bien? – me pregunta._

_–__Sí. Solo un poco preocupada. _

_–__¿Por?_

_Suspiré. No se le escapa nada._

_–__Debe ser la cuarta vez que caigo en una prisión como esta y no me trae buenos recuerdos._

_–__Entiendo. Debe ser…extraño caer aquí ¿eh? _

_–__Supongo._

_–__Jeremy y Aelita nos sacarán de esta._

_Quizás no me tranquilicé lo que debía. Estábamos en un territorio nuevo, después de tanto tiempo al margen del superordenador que pensaba que esta vez cabía la pequeña posibilidad de quedarnos allí para siempre._

_El tiempo pasaba lento, eterno y sin compás. Ulrich ya no hablaba y aunque era consciente de que yo podía ser muy cortante cuando estaba así, me hubiera gustado que siguiera haciéndome preguntas sin sentido. En algún momento nos dimos la espalda. Yo me abrazaba a mi misma en busca del calor inexistente de este mundo virtual. _

_–__Ulrich… ¿crees que nos sacarán de aquí pronto?_

_–__Eh… sí, claro que sí. _

_–__Tengo miedo. – apenas fue un susurró, pero estoy segura de que me escuchó._

_Tengo miedo de quedarme aquí una vez más. Tengo miedo de perder todo lo que tengo en tierra. Otra vez. No, no quiero. _

_Una mano se apoya en mi hombro. Es él. _

_–__Todo saldrá bien. Los dos volveremos a la fábrica en poco tiempo._

_De improviso agarró mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón._

_–__Todo va a salir bien._

_Y de la nada, ambos empezamos a desaparecer._

El habitual sonido de los escáners calentándose para recibir a los guerreros se hizo eco en la sala. Ulrich y Yumi que habían sido desvirtualizados antes de encontrar el protocolo de desvirtualización desde el Córtex, aparecieron en cada cabina.

Ella le miró y comprobó que estaba bien, que ambos estaban bien. Se sentó al pie del escáner del que había salido, liberada al fin de esa prisión virtual. Ulrich la volvió a ver afectada por caer en el mismo juego de XANA y se sentó a su lado. Tomó su mano, como lo había hecho momentos atrás.

–Te dije que todo saldría bien. – susurró

–Lo sé.

* * *

><p><em>NA: las tres veces anteriores se refieren a "Cruel Dilema", "Un problema de imagen" y "Territorio desconocido"_

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
